Heart Of Reaper
by Pancakez
Summary: When the city is filled with evil in people's hearts, the government decides to take an important step. However, there's only Theodore and Jeanette to escape the town with a pistol in their hands.
1. Oath Of The Pistol

**Okay, ladies and gentlemen… This is a slightly dark story too, since this is a horror story, Lol. Obvious much? Anyway, I don't think I will update this as fast as my other stories but I only wrote this when I'm free or writer block during other stories. Nothings belongs to me but plot and extra characters.**

**Oath Of The Pistol**

"You sure you're okay with staying at home alone?"

Simon asked worriedly, stood beside the door of kitchen as he adjusted the books in his embrace. Theodore bit his lips, putting down his pen gently as he looked away, resting both of his fists on the dining table.

"Yeah." Theodore answered quietly.

Simon sighed as he turned away, almost walking to the front door before he knocked over a camping bag, causing it to fall on the floor. The containments spread to everywhere, revealing the stuff and kits in the bag. Theodore threw a knowing glance to the bag, saddening his eyes as a certain object grabbed his attention. Simon crotched down slowly, picking up everything and put it gently into the bag. He put everything inside, except a certain black object.

"You're going to use this on tomorrow's jungle trekking…" Simon held the pistol in his hand, clenching it tighter in his bare palm. He paused, locking his eyes with the green-clad chipmunk. Simon could see fear and worry in Theodore's forest green eyes, but he knew it was way beyond that. "Right?" Simon asked softly, predicting the answer that his baby brother was going to give him.

"I…" Theodore trailed off, not able to finish that sentence as he remembered the past, the lost of his beloved family…

Simon stood up slowly, putting the gun back into the camping bag as he walked to the kitchen, resting it on the dining table. Theodore's eyes followed his movement, gaze observing the position of the pistol. "You have to use it…" Simon gave his advice, patting his baby brother's chest brotherly. "To defend yourself…" He explained further, wishing that he could make his brother understand his motive.

Theodore sat there silently, putting both of his palms on his lap as he stared at the lotus green camping bag. "We have already regret of the memories…" Simon put down his book on the table, continuing to explain what he had said for the millionth times. "Miss Miller died because of a robbery…" He recalled back the funeral they had for the chipette's caretaker. He crotched down again to the same level as Theodore, eyes staring into his. "And I don't want that to happen to you…" Simon confessed sincerely, showing his care through his greyish and slightly cerulean eyes.

Theodore bit his lips, feeling his blood has stopped its flowing in his mouth. "What if I kill someone?" He asked timidly, being too sweet to murder someone. He fiddled his thumbs around, not daring to look back at his blue-clad brother.

"Just remember…" Simon suggested, standing up once again with the books as he walked to the front door, hand grasping the doorknob. "Let your heart to guide you and the bullets to be your actions…" He spoke slowly, almost in a poetic tone as he opened the door, only to meet with a yellowish evening. Theodore held his homework in his hands, almost crushing with his frustration.

"Jeanette will be here to tutor you later." Simon reminded, remembering vividly the help his purple-clad girlfriend promised to give to his baby brother during recess. He closed the door behind him, walking to the library as he decided to finish his project.

**

* * *

**

Theodore leaned against the back of the dining chair, staring up at the ceiling. _A world full of evil… _He closer his eyes slowly, resting his mind. _And I have to protect myself…_

_Time is running out…_ The sudden voice snapped Theodore out of his trance, looking around the kitchen as he searched for the source of the mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Theodore asked frantically, slightly afraid of this unusual scene. Suddenly, he could a hand was put on his shoulder, letting a chilly cold to past through his spinel cord. He yelp in a frightened voice when he could feel two hands on both of his shoulders, hopping from the chair as he spun around to look at the chair. However, to his surprise, there was nothing there except the lonely wooden chair.

_This city of darkness will be demolished… _Strangely, a purple lighting struck outside as Theodore looked out to the window worriedly, only to see a part of the road was burned out. The backdoor of the kitchen opened slowly on itself, making a creak sound as Theodore shifted his gaze to it worriedly, scared of this weird situation.

_And the eyes of reaper will be opened… _The television switched on itself, making Theodore to jump in surprise as he looked to it, walking backwards to the backdoor. For a moment, the voice stopped as Theodore assured himself that it was only hallucination. He locked the backdoor gently, eyes locking to the television.

Suddenly, the door bell rang as Theodore squeaked under his breath, staring at the door. The bell rang again, almost sounding as it was frantic. With a throbbing heart beating against his chest, Theodore pranced slowly to the door, grabbing a knife from his camping bag as he was ready to stab anyone in the front porch. He twisted the doorknob, slamming the door wide before pointing the knife at the stranger like a pistol, closing his eyes as he was unbearable to witness anything to make his day more bizarre.

"What are you doing?" The voice made Theodore to release a deep breath as he opened an eye in timidness, meeting a purple-clad chipette in front of him. Jeanette raised an eyebrow at his action, using an index finger to push the knife away from herself.

Theodore popped his head out tohe front door, watching the empty streets as there was no one at all. He shifted his glance to the middle of the road, only to see the burned out part has disappeared. The sun was setting down slowly, indicating the eerie and creepy night as there was only a crumpled up paper flying on the streets. Jeanette walked into the house, staring at the green-clad chipmunk awkwardly as he shut the door, back leaning against the door and sighed in relieve.

"Why do you look so pale and scared?" Jeanette asked in concern, scanning the youngest Seville from top to the bottom. Theodore bit his lips, clenching the knife tighter in his bare palm. He was speechless, _How can I explain? _The bizarre event only happened for a minute, but if Theodore was only a few years younger, he would be crying and peeing his pants out in fear.

"Look," Theodore started once he had gathered his composure, putting down the knife on a nearby table. "There's been a weird voice and-"

A voice interrupted their conversation as their eyes twitched at that point, walking to the living room as they looked at the automatically switched on television. "The government has made the decision and the city would be destroy in a short time," A news reporter was speaking clearly as the background was fulled of armed tanks and jeeps. Theodore and Jeanette looked to each other in bewilderment before turning their gaze back to the television. "It was due to the lost controlled plague and the scientists couldn't figure out an alternative, so…"

"Plague?" Theodore asked curiously, walking closer to the television as Jeanette followed behind him. "What plague?" He repeated the same statement, still staring at the news reporter in disbelieve.

"Maybe it's the virus the newspaper been posting about?" Jeanette guessed, pushing up her spectacles as she looked at the television as well.

"The one to eliminate the criminals?" Theodore questioned, switching off the television as he turned to middle child of Miller, continuing to talk about the strange subject.

"It could be," Jeanette nodded her head understandingly, "And this city has been listed the town that consists of most crimes." She explained further.

In instincts, Theodore could remembered what the mysterious voice told him. _This city of darkness will be demolished… _He looked down to his sneakers, thinking back to the creepy statement. _It doesn't make sense. _Theodore shook his head negatively, _Why would…_

"I thought they said that the virus was a complete failure, it was overly mutated." Jeanette wondered loudly, snapping Theodore out of his trance. "But where did they inject the virus?" She muttered under her breath, tapping her chin twice.

"Actually, it's…" Theodore was tempted to say it's their town, but courtesy of his cowardly attitude, he couldn't speak it out. Jeanette looked to him, expecting an answer but a sound of thud disrupted their conversation.

"What was that?" Jeanette asked to no one, turning her head around in a perplexed way.

A sound of slight earthquake was followed behind, making both Jeanette and Theodore to stumble a few steps. They stood steadily after a moment of silence, patting the dusts off their shirts. Before Theodore could even answer Jeanette, another rushing voice of water in faraway stopped his lips abruptly. They walked to the door of kitchen meekly, slightly freaked out by the supernatural events that were happening around them. The paip under the basin was vibrating under a constant speed as the two confused chipmunks crotched down at the floor to look at the paip.

"What's happening?" Theodore asked, getting closer to Jeanette as he grabbed her arm in fear, eyes widening on their own and stared at the vibrating paip.

Immediately, they got their answer with their frightened screams as a dark, rot hand shoot up from the basin, fingers grasping the side of the sink…

**Only 6 bullets left in the pistol…**

**And the horror only starts at the next chapter, should I continue this? If I really decide to continue this, I'll only probably update this when I'm free from my other stories. Please review.**

**Note: Should I continue this?**

**From-Pancakez**


	2. Arrival Of The Plague

**Okay, so I decided to update this s****tory! Are you guys excited? Lol, I just couldn't stand with this story without the horror and the real stuff, so I posted this quickly. Nothing belongs to me except plot and extra characters.**

**Arrival Of The Plague**

"Ahhhh!"

Theodore and Jeanette screamed simultaneously, falling on their rear end as they crawl backwards from the black, rotted hand. The hand seemed to be pretty slim, only the skin was protecting it's strong bone. The hand tapped around the sink a few times, almost looked like it was finding for someone.

"Let's get out from here!" Jeanette exclaimed frantically, standing up with her trembling legs as Theodore followed suit, still freaked out by the creepy situation. They backed off from the hand slowly, walking to the living room as they continued to stare at it with anticipation. After a moment, the hand stopped its movement as it rested on the sink, twitching its finger one last time.

"Is it…" Theodore started timidly, hugging Jeanette's hand closer to himself in fear. She adjusted her spectacles, scanning the hand carefully, "Yeah," She released a deep breath with Theodore in unison. "It's-"

They screamed again when the sink was broken completely, shooting up the torso of a dead man. The man looked like a zombie from they remembered in the movies, the hair sticking out everywhere as the shirt was askew and scratched. The man's face was half tore off, showing it's bone where the skin was effaced. His legs was stuck in the underground, but he was reaching out his hands desperately, clawing towards the two frightened chipmunks.

"It's creepy but I think he's stuck!" Theodore exclaimed worriedly, back leaning against the wall as Jeanette walked backwards towards the living room. The dead man roared, head tilting aside as his brain dropped on the floor, juice splatting everywhere. Theodore and Jeanette's pupils grew smaller, face becoming more green as they almost vomited from that sickening scene.

The cabinet broken completely as the man stuck out one leg, swinging it around to break himself from the grasp of the sink. "Get a weapon, get a weapon!" Jeanette shouted to Theodore, eyes locking to the leg of the man as he was almost free from the grab of the basin.

Theodore grabbed the camping bag quickly, searching around until he pulled out the gun, pointing it at the man with his trembling hands. Theodore looked away, not daring to continue his action.

"What are you waiting for!" Jeanette asked quickly, shaking Theodore's body back and forth. "Shoot him!" She ordered furiously, eyes filled with fear as she stood behind the green-clad chipmunk.

Theodore worked clumsily, hand switching off the safety trigger after a few tries due to his nervousness. The man roared again with inaudible words, hand clawing the air as the remaining of the sink began to crack. Theodore finally pointed the gun at the man again, tightening his grasp on the handle as sweats dripped down his palms quickly.

"Theodore!" Jeanette yelled in panic.

The sink broke and the man rushed in front towards the two frightened chipmunks, spreading his arms widely as he was prepared to slice the two chipmunks into sushi. Jeanette closed her eyes quickly, wrapping her arms around her head to hope that it could provide protection.

"Bang!"

The voice of gun firing was followed with a brief silence, causing Jeanette to open her one eye in anticipation. Theodore was froze at his current position, hand still grasping the pistol in the previous way. However, the man's chest was directly in front of the pistol, claws inches from the two chipmunks as the man stopped abruptly, not giving any respond. Realising the danger they were still in, Theodore snapped himself out of his trance and kicked the zombie, making him to limp down onto the tiled floor weakly, blood dripping down his hollow chest. The blood was red, but the smell was way different from how Theodore and Jeanette remembered it, it felt like rotten egg mixed with expired milk.

Jeanette sat down on the floor slowly, eyes staring at the dead man. "A zombie…" She panted between gasps, still recovering from the previous frantic situation.

Theodore walked to the dead zombie, using his sneaker to touch his head gently. Theodore quickly hopped back a step, expecting to see some resurrection but there was nothing. He rested his hand along with the pistol beside him, standing over the zombie. "Must be the plague…" He said softly, finally found his voice once again.

Suddenly, a spiritual hand in white colour appeared out of nowhere, reaching down to the heart of the zombie as Theodore was frozen in his spot. The hand searched around before grasping a part of the heart, pulling something white and long before disappearing into thin air.

_You can see me, huh? _The mysterious voice spoke again, causing Theodore to look around the kitchen. To his avail, he could find anything unusual despite of the zombie's dead body and the broken sink.

"Jeanette?" Theodore asked timidly, walking backwards as he stared at the zombie, still thinking of the spiritual hand. "Did you hear that?" He questioned, wanting to confirm that he wasn't hearing illusions. There was no respond at all as he turned his head to his purple-clad friend, only to see his friend was opening her mouth till mid-way, but there was nothing came out from her lips. She was like…

_Trapped in time…_

_Funnily, only you can see me. _Theodore snapped his head up again, desperate to find the source of the voice. _Because you have the eyes of reaper…_

"What eye?" Theodore asked stupidly, pointing the gun to everywhere.

_Till the eyes are fully opened, then you can see my true form… _The voice trailed off softly, losing touch with Theodore's ear.

"Plague that turns people into zombies…" Jeanette continued her speech as if nothing had happened. Theodore turned his head quickly to observe the middle-child of Miller, confused of the mysterious voice. "The virus is completely overly mutated…" She explained logically, thinking computer-fast in her brain as she tapped her chin repeatedly. "We need to get out of here." She concluded, shaking her head negatively.

Theodore stood silently as Jeanette noticed his quietness, raising her eyebrows worriedly. "I don't think we can get out safely, but we can try." She comforted soothingly, putting an arm around his shoulder sisterly. Theodore looked up to his friend, not believing that his friend was actually oblivious to the mysterious sound and the spiritual white hand. He bit his lips, assuming that the voice was speaking some senses.

"Okay…" He grabbed the knife off the desk earlier, handling it carefully to Jeanette as she accepted it gracefully. He stretched out his hand down, swooping up the camping bag as he threw the sling over his shoulder. Theodore slid the pistol down his pocket and grasped the doorknob.

"Let's go." He finished confidently, though with fear resides inside him…

**

* * *

**

"Where are we supposed to go?" Theodore asked once he walked out from the porch, searching the empty streets as the evening has almost turned into a complete night.

Jeanette pulled out her phone as she accessed to the website, finding the news quickly. "According to the news, people are supposed to escape earlier in an abandoned military camp faraway." Jeanette read out the words, turning it into her own statement as Theodore stood closer to her, eye scanning the tiny phone. She closed the phone with a tap, putting it into her pocket. "We'll have to get to the military camp." She informed in defeat.

"Can't we call someone to help us?" Theodore suggested innocently, "Like a helicopter or something." He shrugged sheepishly.

Jeanette shook her head wildly, "The reporter said they locked down this city completely," Jeanette sighed sadly, rubbing her temple as if she was having a terrible migrain. "No one is allowed to come in anymore." She explained, controlling her temper and emotion from losing her sanity.

"And we can only get out from here…" Theodore looked away, biting down his lips harshly. _On our own…_

"We'll walk to the nearby train station," Jeanette offered, walking down the road as Theodore followed beside her. "Let's see if our luck helps us." She chuckled dryly, _I wish the train is still working…_

"Walking to the train station?" Theodore repeated unbelievably, "If there isn't anymore zombie!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Shush!" Jeanette clasped her palm over his mouth, telling him to quiet down. "If you keep that up, the zombies will come." She emphasized the word strictly, causing Theodore to nod his head understandingly.

Theodore pulled down her hand gently, "I'm only worried about my families…" He admitted sincerely.

Jeanette's eyes saddened for a moment, "Me too…" She agreed completely, staring down at her sneakers as they contineud to walk towards the sun, waiting for the arrival of the crescent moon.

"Hold on," Out of curiousity, Theodore asked a confusing question. "Does the plague affects chipmunks?" He questioned, almost pleading his friend to answer it.

"Well, we're here, right?" Jeanette made hand gestures, pointing to themselves. "It means the plague doesn't affects us." She informed soothingly, patting his shoulder sisterly.

A growling voice traveled from faraway as both of them turned their head to look behind, peering through the evening. "Or…" Theodore gulped his fear into his throat before continuing. "It mutates us more." He finished it timidly.

Although human sized, Brittany was crawling on the floor, salivas dripping down her giant teeth. Her legs was extended to a long length, curving at an unnatural way. She looked like a spider with only four legs, dress tore and sharp fang at the end of her limbs. Something to add into their fear, Alvin was walking beside her. He looked the same though, still wearing his jeans but his upper part of body was naked. He walked in a normal way, unlike the previous zombie who simply rushed to them like a mindless puppet. If it wasn't the empty look in his eyes, Theodore and Jeanette would thought that he wasn't mutated at all.

"Brittany?" Jeanette asked timidly, backing away from them as Brittany hissed menacingly, twisting her head in a weird way,

"Alvin?" Theodore too, asked his sibling as Alvin simply walked towards him in a normal way, staring coldly towards his baby brother.

"What should we do?" Theodore whispered to Jeanette, still walking backwards as their two mutated siblings walked towards them.

"If we can't escape, we'll try to delay or just knock them out." Jeanette spoke meekly, afraid of hurting her family and friend.

Suddenly, voice of growls grabbed the attentions of the four chipmunks as they turned their head around, searching the sources of sound. Immediately, a zombie shot up from the drain as Theodore and Jeanette screamed in fear. In just a blink of an eye, Brittany spun around and used her curved leg to slice the zombie into halves, body falling down to the floor with a tiny thud.

"I think Brittany is tougher…" Jeanette gulped, staring at her creepy sister as the two red and pink clad chipmunks turned to another side. "Let's solve Alvin first…" She stuttered in terror, clenching the knife tighter in her palms.

The glasses of a house broke as zombies crawled out from it, some were running out from the car while some were jumping down from the roof. Theodore's eyes widened as he realized the number of zombies. "There's at least ten of them!" He exclaimed in panic, shifting the pistol around to aim at their heart. _Eleven, Twelve… _Theodore continued to think frantically, counting the numbers quickly.

The zombies raced to Alvin as he simply stood there, giving them disdainful stares. He raised up a single hand and pointed at them. To Theodore and Jeanette's surprise, Alvin's bone stayed at the same position but his muscles and veins split up, forming themselves into long, meters-length tentacles. The tentacles hurled themselves towards the zombies, grasping each of them as Alvin motioned his muscle to take them up to mid-way. From faraway, Theodore and Jeanette could see Alvin smirked secretly before clenching his fist tightly, crushing the zombies into pieces and splitting their bloods everywhere. Alvin kept back his veins, morphing back his arm as if nothing has happened as he grinned mischievously at the two chipmunks.

Theodore and Jeanette gulped together as they held up the weapons in trembling states.

"We're doom."

**Only 5 bullets left in the pistol…**

**Is this intriguing? If you want to read the next chapter, please review!**

**From-Pancakez**


	3. I Missed The Board

**Dun dun dun… Lol, I'm back! This horror story is kinda funny though, I just wrote it with my instincts and anything that came into my mind. Nothing belongs to me except plot and extra characters.**

**I ****Missed The Board**

"Jump!"

Theodore and Jeanette quickly hopped back a step as veins of flesh struck the ground where they were just standing a second ago. Alvin cracked his head once as he kept back his veins, licking his lips in a hungry way.

"Should I shoot them?" Theodore asked angrily, avoiding another slash from Alvin's extended veins.

"But they're our families!" Jeanette reasoned, screaming and ducked a slice from Brittany as she crouched under her sister.

"If I don't, we'll be in a coffin!" Theodore shouted back to Jeanette from faraway, running to a corner as he hid in a dark street, crouching down behind a trash can. Theodore was panting with an extreme speed before he shut his mouth completely, hearing the walking sound of his red-clad brother. He could Alvin was prancing nearer to him until he was standing just behind the trash can. Alvin's shadow cast over Theodore as he gulped, clasping his palms on his face to stop his breathing for a moment. Alvin stopped abruptly as his ears twitched twice before turning away and hunts for a new prey. After the sound of footsteps has disappeared, Theodore resumed his panting, but not before releasing a deep breath he was holding back. Theodore sat down there, putting the gun on his lap as he sighed. _But they're our families! _Jeanette's last sentence bellowed in his mind repeatedly. Theodore shut his eyes tightly and punched the wall with his fist frustratingly. "Darn it!" He cursed under his breath.

_I__t's hard, isn't? _The mysterious voice came back to him as Theodore raised his head again. _Murdering your families… _

"Show yourself!" Theodore stood up, pointing the gun everywhere.

_Even if I show myself, you couldn't possibly witness my figure… _A dark coated figure floated out from a surface of the wall, startling Theodore as the figure stood in front of him. However, Theodore scanned the figure. It seemed to be floating without legs, face hidden in the dark hood.

"Is that…" Theodore put down his gun beside him slowly, leaning closer to look at the figure. "You?" He blurted out the last word, almost tempting to pull down the figure's hood.

The figure chuckled, _So… _The figure pulled down its hood, causing Theodore to gasp at its appearance. _The eyes of reaper are fully opened now… _The figure has a face of skeleton, but his eyes were replaced by twirling white lines in it. Looking to its hand, it was similar to the white spiritual arms Theodore had seen back at his house.

"Who are you?" Theodore asked timidly, reaching out his hand to touch his figure. Instead of feeling him, when Theodore's fingers landed on its face, the head dissolved into mists before Theodore pulled back his hands in coldness. The figure's skeleton face formed back into solid, smiling and shaking its head at the green-clad chipmunk's innocence.

_Call me, Reaper. _The so called figure nodded his head understandingly, grinning kindly at Theodore. _Glad to meet you. _He spoke sincerely. Funnily, rather then speaking, he seemed to be mouthing the words and the voice formed in Theodore's head.

"What's with the reaper's eyes and this…" Theodore stumbled back, kicking the trashcan in process as he paused, shifting his eyes around to find a suitable word. "Thingy!" He pointed at the floating, coated figure.

Reaper chuckled. _I'm simply a spirit that resides in you, my friend. _He floated quickly to the back of Theodore, head resting just beside Theodore's. _And the eyes that consists of my name… _He pulled up his ghostly fingers, poking the back Theodore's head as the two fingers showed their end through Theodore's eyeballs. _Are your eyes._

Theodore quickly ducked away, feeling awkward with a spirit putting its finger into his head. "My eyes?" He asked stupidly, rubbing the back of his furry head as he touched where Reaper just went through.

_The eyes to see me and the ears to hear me…_ Reaper floated closer, opening his arms widely. _Your eyes only fully functioned today, but your ears are perfect since you're ten. _He explained further, raising an eyebrow at Theodore.

Theodore let out a puff of air, "So you're the one that haunts me at night." He stated with a pinch of annoyance, thinking back to the time his siblings teased about him.

_Back to the point, _Reaper leaned against the wall, acting as if he was touchable. Yet, Theodore doubted if he could even touch it. _Only in this way, we can communicate… _Reaper informed, crossing his arms casually.

"For?"Theodore asked simply, _I rather don't acknowledge your presence. _Theodore rolled his eyes at that sarcastic thought.

_You do the killing… _Reaper pulled the coat away from his chest, showing an orb and a throbbing heart. The heart seemed to be at least billion years old, but it was functioning. The orb was wrapped just beside his heart, white souls rolled in it. _I'll do the mercy…_

"You're the one that keeps the souls?" Theodore questioned timidly, staring into the orb as he walked closer.

Reaper put back down his coat, interrupting Theodore's sight. _I prefer saving them… _

"If you save their souls…" Theodore's pupils grew smaller, "I need to kill them?" He asked meekly.

_Exactly, I couldn't kill a__nyone with my bare hands. _Reaper rolled its white twirling eyeballs. _That's your job. _

"I can't, I mean…" Theodore looked away in shame. "They're my siblings." He confessed, not wanting Reaper to find it out.

_You rather let them to lose their sanity forever? _Reaper asked sarcastically.

Theodore never answers as he stood there silently. _Mercy killing and I can keep their souls in peace within my orb. _Reaper raised his coat again, pointing at the previous orb.

"For sure?" Theodore answered uncomfortably, wishing to get a firm answer.

_Without a doubt. _Reaper pointed to faraway, _Now, go and get your friend._

Theodore's eyes widened, "Jeanette!" He exclaimed in shock before running down the streets, finding his purple-clad friend.

Reaper smiled, _With her… _He floated back to the wall, almost disappearing again. _You can kill more._

__

**

* * *

**

"Ahhhh!"

Jeanette jumped and slid over the top of a car, hopping down on another side safely. A giant fang flew down as the car was sliced into half before Brittany jumped up high to the sky again.

Brittany bit her giant mouth and sprayed sticky substances out from it. Thinking that it was harmful or toxic, Jeanette grasped a trashcan and held it in front of her, letting her poisonous saliva to strike it. Jeanette threw it away as she spun around, running quickly to another direction. She yelped again as a giant, red vein was struck in the ground just an inch from her face. Jeanette followed the long vein to see that Alvin was standing from faraway, pulling out another hand to strike Jeanette.

Jeanette looked straight into Alvin's eyes, seeing the unusual cold and hateful glare hid behind his hollow eyes. She bit her lips, letting the past memories to rush into her mind again.

_(flash back)_

"_That's mine!"_

_Jeanette jumped a few times, desperate to get her spectacles from the bully as he simply laughed and he was using a finger to point at her. She bit down her lips, tears threatening to fall from her eye sockets. She picked up her books timidly, only to get snatched by the bully again, laughing out his gut in amusement. Jeanette fell on the floor with her rear end, using a palm to wipe the tears off her furry cheeks._

"_Give it back!" Jeanette turned her head quickly to see the red-clad chipmunk standing behind her, bracing up his chest as he glared at the bully. "She's my friend!" Alvin scoffed angrily, taking a step in front as he used a finger to point at the bully's chest._

_The bully merely raised an eyebrow, laughing over Alvin's size, couldn't believe that a kid like him could challenge him. Alvin smirked deviously, snapping his finger for a cue. Immediately, Brittany pulled down the bully's pants before running away with Alvin, laughing at the bully's embarrassment._

_The bully chased them as he struggled to pull up his pants, Brittany giggled at his stupefied expression as Alvin turned back to the direction of Jeanette, saluting with his cap before winking playfully. Jeanette smiled back, knowing that it was rare for the eldest Seville to show his kindness. Furthermore, with her grumpy elder sister._

_(flash back ended)_

"Where's Theodore!" Jeanette shouted to no one, running as another vein was chasing her. The ground shook a little as Jeanette stumbled a few steps, watching a vein to thrust upward from the ground. Without thinking, Jeanette used the knife she was holding to cut if, hearing a tiny groan from Alvin. Jeanette looked back to her mutated siblings over her shoulder, _I don't think Alvin is injured from that cut, _She bit her lips. _He got to have a weak spot…_

Suddenly, a giant shadow cast over Jeanette as she looked up to see her giant, spider-like sister in mid-air. Jeanette hopped in front with all her strength, missing from Brittany's assault. Just as Alvin struck his legs into the ground, Jeanette could feel there was another vein coming right at her from underneath…

A hand quickly grasped Jeanette's palm as she was pulled away from that sticky situation, saving her from Alvin's extended tentacles. Theodore was carrying her bridal-style as he jumped over another vein that Alvin shot towards them. "Theodore!" Jeanette exclaimed in happiness, throwing her arms around his neck. She was happy that at least a friend was still by her side.

"No time to celebrate." Theodore stated simply before sliding across the road, dashing away from Brittany's claw. "Got to kill them."

Jeanette's eyes widened slightly, "But they're…"

"I know what I'm doing," Theodore snapped slightly, startling Jeanette to a taken aback state. Theodore looked away apologetically, "I'm sorry, I mean, this is mercy killing." He explained further, staring at his purple-clad friend.

"But they will die, they woul-"

"They wouldn't waste their sanity-lost life on earth anymore," Theodore paused as he spun around and ducked at the side of the car, only to protect themselves from Alvin's incoming veins. "It's good for them." He put down Jeanette gently, looking over the car before ducking quickly from Brittany's saliva.

"They're really strong though, but we have only 5 bullets with some spare knifes and a medical kit." Jeanette pointed at her knife and the bag Theodore was bringing. Theodore pulled Jeanette with a yelp over another car as the previous car exploded from Brittany's overwhelming saliva. "And we got to preserve the bullets." Theodore concluded, panting with gasps for air.

Jeanette looked up only to scream as Alvin's vein was thrusting towards her. Without considering his own safety, Theodore grabbed Jeanette's knife and held it in front of them vertically, slicing Alvin's tentacles into halves, left and right. Before Theodore could even release a breath, Jeanette pushed Theodore away, inches away from Brittany's saliva. Unfortunately, some of it touched Jeanette's bare fur as she screamed in pain.

"Jeanette!" Theodore screamed in panic, jumping from another sharp fang of Brittany as he rushed to Jeanette. He crouched down quickly and put Jeanette's head on his lap. "Are you okay?" He asked frantically, patting Jeanette's face a few times.

"Look out!" Jeanette called out. Knowing that he was needed to stay strong for his injured friend, Theodore took out Jeanette's knife and reached it just behind his head without looking, hacking Alvin's veins again. "Don't worry," Jeanette simply looked at him with awe. "We just need to figure out a way to take them down." Theodore comforted her.

"Alvin doesn't have a weakness…" Jeanette whispered weakly, "He could extend any part that regenerates on themselves…" She reasoned softly, thinking back to her experiences and observations.

Theodore merely bit his lips as he turned around to look at his charging, mutated siblings.

_(flash back)_

"_You do the killing…" Reaper pulled the coat away from his chest, showing an orb and a throbbing heart. The heart seemed to be at least billion years old, but it was functioning. The orb was wrapped just beside his heart, white souls rolled in it. "I'll do the mercy…"_

"_You're the one that keeps the souls?" Theodore questioned timidly, staring into the orb as he walked closer._

_Reaper put back down his coat, interrupting Theodore's sight. "I prefer saving them…" _

_(flash back ends)_

_I need to think of a way! _Theodore furrowed his eyebrows in anger, desperate to save his friends and sibling.

Reaper merely stood from faraway, shaking his head in disappointment. _Even the last two survivors couldn't help me, _Reaper turned his body around, back-facing the tensed up situation. _Silly me, thinking to choose him._

Jeanette sat up slowly as she looked across the streets, she shifted her eyes around before a particularly object captured her attention. _Alvin never morphs his head… _"Aim the 'S'!" Jeanette shouted in panic. _Wish my calculations are correct…_

"What!" Theodore yelled back to her, perplexed at her random statement in this life-deciding moment.

"Shoot the 'S'!" Jeanette pointed to the board hung across the street, hanging loosely under the shop as the word 'Bag Store' was shown clearly. _My physic did get an ace…_

"For what!" Theodore pointed his gun at the 'S' word with his trembling hands, still unclear of Jeanette's instruction.

"Just do it!"

"Bang!"

The second Alvin and Brittany hopped to them, Theodore fired his pistol in precision. The bullet thrust through the thin air, but it didn't hit the board. Instead, it hit both head of Alvin and Brittany, causing them to stumble back a few steps. Brittany fell on the floor with her back, spider-like legs kicking in every direction until her movement stopped. Alvin roared in pain as he fell on the floor with both of his knees, eyes staring into Theodore as he stared back sadly.

_I'm proud of you. _Theodore froze immediately as Alvin mouthed the word to him, pulling the dead Brittany into a sweet embrace as he fell on the floor together with his pink-clad girlfriend. Theodore smiled weakly, feeling slightly contented as his brother and his pink-clad girlfriend has ended their life, at least together. He looked away with a tear dripping down his furry cheek, couldn't believe at his own decision to murder his brother and his friend.

Theodore turned his head back to his purple-clad friend, seeing her to lay there with a suffering expression on her face. He smiled genuinely, putting down his bag as he pulled out the medical kit. _You're a pretty smart chipette, Jeanette. _Theodore put some iodine on her burned out skin gently, shutting his eyes every once awhile when Jeanette cringed in pain. _I can see why Simon loves you. _He grinned sweetly, wrapping the bandage around her injured arm.

_Remember though, _Reaper stepped out from another dimension as he stood just beside Jeanette. _You have to get to the train station. _He reminded fatherly.

Theodore rolled his eyes in amusement, "Yeah, yeah…"

**Only 4 bullets left in the pistol…**

**The third chapter is finish… How was I? This is the first time I**** write about actions or horror, please bear with me.**

**Please review! (Maybe I'll update faster than usual if there's a lot. Wink.)**

**From-Pancakez**


End file.
